


More than Just Surviving

by Desi_Worldwide



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desi_Worldwide/pseuds/Desi_Worldwide
Summary: Lexa is constantly bullied in school. But when the new girl, Clarke, shows up, Lexa’s life is forever changed.However, when something happens that makes Lexa lose her memories, will Clarke be able to help her get them back?What if she ends up back in the 100 world? Will it be too late for Clarke to save her?





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa is a student at Wanheda High School. She has always been quiet and shy, which made her the number 1 bully target.   
Nia Ice and her group of mean girls dominated the school. They would push everyone around, and bully everyone they disliked. And who best to bully other than Lexa, the quiet girl who barely ever talked. Lexa loved to sit alone and draw. She didn't have any friends, and no one knew anything about her. No one cared though. All they knew was that in order to avoid being bullied, they should stay away from Lexa. 

Nia's best friend, Everly, hated seeing anyone bullied. She made sure to stop Nia every time she was getting way too mean to Lexa. This made Lexa look up to her. Everly was the one girl that Lexa could always count on. One day, Lexa did the unexpected. She kissed Everly. 

Everly recoiled in disgust. She pushed Lexa back and screamed, "what the fuck do you think you're doing??"  
Lexa was equally shocked. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she didn't expect such a bad reaction from Everly. 

"I'm so sorry, Ev", Lexa whispered as a tear fell down her face.  
"You know, I've protected you from Nia and the others all this time, and this is how you repay me? You fucking kiss me?? You disgust me, Lexa!" Everly screamed and ran off.

The following day, the whole school knew about what Lexa had done. That's when the bulling went to a whole new level. People laughed at Lexa, they pushed her around, they hurt her, both physically and mentally. Lexa couldn't even count the amount of nights she spent crying herself to sleep. 

One day, one of Nia's friends, Alie, physically attacked Lexa, after Lexa accidentally bumped into her.  
"You want me to fucking catch aids or something?" Alie screamed as she pushed Lexa down. She pulled out a knife and grabbed Lexa by her hair. Lexa kicked Alie, and the knife flew off. This pissed Alie even more. She ran for the knife, grabbed it, and without thinking, Alie slashed Lexa with the knife, cutting her across the neck and chest. It wasn't a deep cut, but enough to create a scar. That's when the principal saw them. Lexa was taken to the hospital and Alie was expelled. 

But Lexa was strong, she was a warrior. She would survive this. She can survive anything. That's what she told herself anyway. But then a new girl joined their school, and turned her whole world around.

~~~

Clarke and her mother moved to Arkadia after her mother got a job there. Her mother, Abby, entered Clarke into the Wanheda High School. 

It was Clarke's first day of school, and there were already rumors about the new girl. When Nia heard that there's a new girl, she informed her friends that it was time to show the new girl who's boss. She was already thinking about the horrible things she would say to hurt Clarke, when Everly interrupted her.   
"Nia, I've heard rumors about this Clarke girl. Apparently she's liked by everyone, and I think it will be best to get her in our group, to take Alie's place."  
"Very well Everly. I want what's best for my people. If that means taking the new girl under my wing, then so be it."  
Lexa overheard them, and decided to stay hidden and observe the outcome, at least to see who her new bully will be.

Nia and her girls were waiting in the hallway when Clarke arrived. The second Lexa saw her, her heart started beating faster than ever before. She began shaking. The new girl was the most beautiful girl that Lexa had ever seen. Lexa began freaking out. The last time she had feelings for everyone, the whole school started abusing her. She tried to slow her breathing and to listen to what was happening in front of her.

"Hello dear Clarke! Welcome to Wanheda High." Nia smiled at her.  
"I'm really liking here so far, you've got a great school." Clarke smiled back.  
"Yes of course we do, and great leaders too," she winked at her friends.  
"How about I tell you a little bit about how everything is done around here."  
She linked her arm through Clarke's and walked with her down the hallway, with her friends following, and Lexa staring at them with her mouth open. 

For the next three hours, Lexa didn't see Clarke, but she wouldn't stop thinking about her. Clarke, on the other hand, was getting quite the attention from the other students, since there was a new rumor that Nia wanted to add her to her group.

Clarke was walking with Jasper, a boy she met in one of her classes. They were discussing the class and gossip from the school that Jasper was trying to explain to Clarke, when suddenly Clarke stopped.

Close to them, by the lockers, stood the most beautiful girl Clarke had ever seen. She stared at the girl as the girl pushed her long wavy brown hair out of her face and picked up her books from her locker. She didn't notice Clarke staring, and walked away with her books.

Clarke quickly turned to Jasper.  
"Who was that??"  
"That's Lexa, just ignore her."  
"Ignore her?"  
"Yeah she's kind of the weird girl, you know. The one you want to stay away from. Don't talk to her, no one does. And plus, wait till I tell you what she did last year..."  
Jasper was about to tell Clarke about how Lexa kissed Everly, when suddenly Jasper's friend Monty showed up.  
"Hey Jasper, hurry up! We gotta head to the labs. They're letting us use the new chemicals!"  
"Oh no way! Sorry Clarke, gotta go." Jasper said and ran off.  
Clarke thought about what he said, wondering why the hell no one was allowed to talk to the beauty she had seen in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks to Lexa

Clarke walked to her chemistry class, thinking about Lexa. When she entered, she stopped by the door. Lexa was sitting at one of the double desks inside, looking out the window, and drawing the scenery in her notebook.   
"Pull yourself together Clarke, you got this." Clarke told herself. "It's either now or never." She walked in and walked straight to Lexa. Lexa was too busy sketching, and she didn't notice Clarke standing next to her.  
"Hello." Clarke said, and Lexa jumped in fright, dropping her notebook. She had gotten so used to everyone ignoring her, that Clarke scared the crap out of her. 

"Oh I'm so sorry for scaring you. Here let me help you."  
Clarke bent down to pick up her notebook at the same time as Lexa, bumping her hand onto Lexa's. She lifted her head up, and so did Lexa. She looked into Lexa's beautiful green eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly got up, and so did Lexa. 

"May I sit next to you?" Clarke asked her.  
Before Lexa could say anything, Nia called out to her.   
"Clarke, what the fuck are you doing with that loser. Come sit with us!"  
Clarke turned around and looked at her in anger. She walked over to her.  
Nia laughed and said, "I hope she didn't rub off any of her grossness onto you girl! We sadly have to deal with her being in our class."  
Clarke stared at her hard and said, "you disgust me." The look on Nia's face was priceless. And Lexa was equally as shocked. No one had ever defended her before, ever since the Everly incident.

Clarke walked back to Lexa, and asked her again.  
"May I sit here?"   
Lexa could barely get herself to speak. She nodded, and Clarke sat down next to her.  
"Beautiful drawing" Clarke said as she pointed at her notebook.  
Lexa didn't respond for a moment, still in shock. Then she smiled ever so slightly, but it was enough to make Clarke's heart skip a beat again.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked, even though she had repeated Lexa's name a million times in her head already. She just wanted to hear Lexa's voice.

"I'm Lexa" she said, finally speaking.  
"I'm Clarke" she smiled at her.  
"Clarke" Lexa said her name, loving the way it sounded.   
Suddenly Lexa remembered something important.  
"There's a rule in chemistry class that you have to team up with the person sitting next to you for the full year. So if you wanted to sit next to someone else, you can do that before the teacher arrives." Lexa quickly blurted out.  
Clarke was surprised by her outburst, but then she smiled and replied, "will it be okay with you if I stay here?"   
This was one of the nicest things that ever happened to poor Lexa, and she almost cried from happiness. She smiled and nodded, but the emotions inside her eyes were going crazy.

Note: kinda basing this on real Lexa from the 100. She is always so serious and just stares and nods all the time, but you can see all of her emotions in her eyes.

The teacher walked in, and made the same announcement that Lexa had informed Clarke of, that students sitting next to each other had to indeed be partners for the rest of the year.  
Clarke heard Nia giggle and looked at her. "That's what you get! Now you'll be stuck with the loser for the rest of the year."   
And to that Clarke replied, "I'm actually not stuck with you Nia, I've got the best chemistry partner I could ask for."  
Clarke then turned around before she could be faced with one of Nia's angriest scowls.   
Lexa on the other hand, could not believe what Clarke had done. She tried to hard to calm herself before she did anything she might regret like what happened with Everly. But she already knew she was way too in love with Clarke to be able to control her emotions in the future.

The teacher explained to everyone how the schedule of the class will look like for the remainder of the year. He explained that there will be regular class 3 times a week, and an hour of lab work to do with partner twice a week. He explained that the first class would be a normal class, but he told everyone to take 2 minutes to exchange contact information with their partners if they don't have it. 

Throughout the whole class, Clarke and Lexa kept taking secret peeks at each other, both in awe that they got to be partners with the person they were in love with. 

After class, Lexa wanted to get away quick. Nia and her girls were in that class, and by what had happened before class, Lexa knew she had some major bullying coming to her.   
"I gotta go" she told Clarke and ran off.  
Clarke was very confused.  
"Haha, see, even the loser is running away from you now. Bet you wished you hadn't said what you did." Nia giggled and left the room with her friends.

Clarke sighed and went to her next class, utterly confused and upset by how fast Lexa left.

During lunch hour, Clarke walked into the cafeteria, and looked around. 

At one table sat Nia and her friends. Everly waved her over. "Sit with us Clarke, and let's forget what happened earlier." Everly shot Nia an expecting look, urging her to behave.

At another table sat Jasper, Monty, Raven and Octavia. Clarke met the two girls earlier. Raven was in charge of the computer labs and electrical work at the school. She was a pure genius. She was also one of the most sarcastic people Clarke had ever met. She turned to Octavia. Octavia was the captain of the karate club at the school, getting all kinds of national championships. That girl was truly a fighter. But her personality was the complete opposite. She was chatting excitedly with the group, not giving a care in the world.

Clarke then noticed another table at the back. Lexa sat alone, and ate her food in silence. Clarke immediately knew which table she wanted to sit at.

~~~

Clarke walked up to Lexa's table, but Lexa didn't see her. She was in her own world as usual, fighting wars, ruling kingdoms, and getting the girl at the end. Clarke interrupted her thoughts as she neared her.

"Hey Lexa, can I sit here?" She asked.  
"Oh..uh.. yes of course!"

Clarke sat down and smiled at Lexa as she began opening her lunch.

"How come you're sitting alone?" She asked Lexa.  
"I've always sat alone."  
"How come?"  
"It's not like anyone wants to sit with me, Clarke. You're been here long enough to notice that no one wants anything to do with me."  
"That's what I'm trying to understand. What did you do to make people want to stay away?"  
"I..I don't want to talk about it." Lexa looked down, ashamed. If she told Clarke that she kissed Everly, Clarke would leave like everybody else.  
"Okay, then let's talk about something else. How the hell do you get you eyeliner so perfect? It takes me hours to fix mine, and then I just give up."  
Lexa laughed, for the first time in ages. The feeling of laughter in her stomach was very unknown to her, but it was so magical.  
Hearing Lexa laugh made Clarke's heart just lift in happiness. Whatever Lexa had done was surely not so bad. Not so bad as to actually stay away from Lexa forever. Right? She hoped, anyway.  
"I can help you put it on, it's not that hard."   
"Oh I'd love to, wanna come over after school? You can help me with the eyeliner, and we can maybe start reviewing these chemistry notes, I'm already so confused."

No one had ever invited Lexa over to their house. Not in Arkadia anyway. 

"I'd love to!" Lexa smiled.

Nia could not believe what she was seeing. Not only did Clarke sit with Lexa instead of taking the huge favor she was giving her by offering her a seat at her table, but she was also laughing with Lexa. Nia ignored the jealously rumbling in her belly, and focused more on her anger.

She walked over to Clarke and Lexa. Everybody turned to watch.   
"So Clarke, I see you declined to sit at our fabulous table, and chose to sit with..." she made a disgusted face as she looked at Lexa.   
"Look, Nia, no offense, but I think I have the right to choose who I want to sit with, both in and out of class. I don't like people bossing me around, so let me make my own choices."  
"Very well Clarke Griffin. But listen to me very carefully. Refusing my offers and stooping so low as to sit with Lexa, that won't be forgotten. You better watch out, I'm not here to play games."  
"I'm not playing games either. If you're so bothered with me, then why can't you just leave me alone and mind your own business."   
"Oh you'll beg me to let you back in our group, I'm sure of that. Let's see how long you can last with that piece of trash. And watch out Clarke. You may want to stay far away from her, she's probably already planning to do stuff to you like she did to poor Everly."  
"What did she do to Everly?"  
Nia laughed. "Maybe you should ask Lexa that." And walked away.

Clarke looked at Lexa.  
"Lexa, what did you do?" Lexa was quiet, looking down.  
"What did you do Lexa??" Lexa looked up with her eyes open in shock and filled with sadness.   
"I'm sorry Clarke." She said and ran out of the cafeteria.

Clarke was not having any of this. She ran after Lexa. 

She saw Lexa sitting on the floor behind some lockers with her head in her hands.

"Lexa, what is it?" Clarke went over to her and put her hand on her leg.

Lexa looked up, and Clarke could see that she was crying.

"I kissed Everly. That's what I did, okay? Everly was always being so nice to me, and I began to really like her, so I kissed her, and after that everyone started abusing me every single day. I didn't want to tell you what I did, because you'd leave too."

Clarke was in disbelief.  
"Lexa, everything that's happening is because you kissed Everly?"

Lexa nodded.

"Oh my God, come here." She pulled Lexa in a hug and held her. Lexa was so shocked, she completely froze.   
"I would never leave, you silly girl." Clarke let go of Lexa and looked at her.  
"Lexa, what you did, that's nothing bad at all!"  
"It's not?"  
"No! You liked her so you kissed her! I don't understand how that could be such a big problem. I thought you tried to kill her or something."  
"That's what they think I did, just because I tried to kiss her. They think that just because I'm the quiet weird girl, kissing another girl, their close friend, is absolute horror."  
"Screw them! Let them think what they want to. But I'm not going to let them bully you any longer for something as stupid as this." 

Lexa had never been so happy before. Not only did she finally tell Clarke everything, but Clarke also stayed on her side, and told her what she did was nothing bad, and no one other than Clarke had told her that. 

"Now come on, wipe those tears away, let's get you to the bathroom to wash your face." Clarke helped her up.

Later that day, Clarke shared a class with Everly. She sat next to her because she had important matters to discuss.

"Umm, who told you you can sit here?"

"I did, now listen. I heard about that happened between you and Lexa. So it was your fault that all these people hate her?"

"My fault? That bitch kissed me!"

"Take that as a compliment Everly. Lexa liked you so she kissed you. What's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal, Clarke! What if she just randomly came onto you?"

"What the fuck Everly? She just kissed you, she didn't come on to you. Just accept it as a compliment and move on. One small kiss, and you send an entire army after her, are you out of your mind?"

The teacher then silenced Clarke and she was forced to pay attention to the rest of the class. But all Clarke was able to think about was how all these people treated Lexa for something like this. She would have to do something to change all this, to at least bring some happiness into this girl's life. And it also helped that she was head over heels in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clexa sleepover

At the end of the school day, Clarke met Lexa by the lockers.

"Ready to go?" She asked Lexa.  
"Yes, let me just call my brother." Lexa said, as she dialed a number on her phone.  
"Lincoln? Hi! Listen, I will be back home later today. I'm going to a friend's house."  
"Friend? You're not being serious, are you?"  
"Yes actually I did make a friend. She's new here. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Lexa hung up and looked at Clarke.  
Together they walked to Clarke's house which was not far away.

"I told my mom you were coming, by the way. So she's expecting you."

"Oh no! I've never met other people's parents before."

"Don't worry, she's nice. She'll like you."

They walked in, and Abby greeted them.

"You must be Clarke's new friend, Lexa."

Lexa smiled at Abby, but was terrified on the inside. This was Clarke's mom!!!!

Abby gave them some snacks, and the girls went to Clarke's room.

Clarke got out her eyeliner and looked expectedly at Lexa.

"Were you actually serious?" Lexa laughed.

Clarke gave her the most serious face she could master.

"Okay okay, I'll do it." Lexa laughed again, this time more freely. She felt so comfortable with Clarke, being to speak and laugh as she pleased.

They sat down on her bed, and Lexa came close to Clarke to apply the eye liner. She held Clarke's cheek with one hand to keep her face steady as she slowly traced her eye lids with the eye liner. Clarke's cheek burned from Lexa's touch. She observed Lexa's face while Lexa did her eyeliner. She noted every tiny detail of her face: her big green eyes that seemed to concentrate so much on the eye liner, her cheekbones that reflected the light from above, and those kissable lips that Clarke could not take her eyes from.

Once Lexa was done, Clarke looked at herself in the mirror.

"Seriously, how do you do it?? You have to do my makeup more often" Clarke said, hoping she'd get another opportunity to be touched by Lexa, and to stare at her face freely.

"Lexa, earlier you called your brother. I was wondering, where are your parents?"

Lexa's smile disappeared and she stared at the floor. Then she looked up at Clarke.  
"They're dead."

"Omg, I'm so sorry Lexa! What happened?"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 3, and Lincoln was 10. My aunt, Anya, took us in and took care of us. 4 years ago, Lincoln and I were visiting a family friend in Washington DC, when there was a big fire in the area we lived in. My aunt passed away. Since Lincoln was an adult, he was able to take care of me legally. We both moved to Arkadia to forget about what happened to Anya. But it hasn't really been that easy for us here either."

Clarke listened in shock to what Lexa was telling her. She couldn't believe all the horror Lexa had gone through in her life.

A tear fell down Clarke's face as she looked at Lexa.

"No Clarke, don't cry! I'm okay, I've learned to accept what happened. I keep telling myself, love is weakness."

Clarke shook her head. "Listen, if there's anything I can help you with, I'll be here."

Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug. She held onto the only person other than Lincoln that she cared about.

"What about you Clarke? Tell me about you."

"Well, my dad passed away when I was a baby. He was a firefighter. Unfortunately, he died while trying to save a little child. They both got trapped inside while my dad was trying to carry him out, and they were crushed."

"Oh Clarke, I'm so sorry."

Clarke smiled. "So many deaths, huh? At least we are still alive." (NO YOURE NOT BECAUSE STUPID PRODUCERS WANT TO KILL LEXA.... anyways, moving on.)

"My mom, my sister Maya and I decided to move here after my mom got a job working alongside the mayor."

"Where's Maya now?"

"She's in a painting gallery with our neighbor's kids and their dad. I should introduce you to her later."

Clarke and Lexa then began going over all their chemistry notes, and taking breaks to chat.

The next day, Clarke had a plan. She had to do something to make Lexa happy. She walked to the computer labs and found exactly who she was looking for.

"Raven, can you help me with something?"

"Sure! Hit Me!"

Clarke explained to Raven about how Lexa was accused of something so simple, and about the terrible bullying she had experienced because of Nia and her friends. She convinced Raven to help her.

...

During lunch hour, Clarke sat at Lexa's table, and suddenly, to Lexa's surprise, Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty sat at their table too.  
"So Lexa, Clarke told us that you draw?" Octavia smiled at her.  
Lexa started at her in shock, then slowly nodded.  
"I talked to my brother Bellamy, and he said he can get you a spot in the art department, if you'd like."  
"Wait, really?" Lexa asked, hopeful.  
"I mean it's the least I can do after treating you like shit for so long."  
"And you can hit me up at any time in the computer labs. I'm happy to help." Raven said.  
"Why are you all being so nice all of a sudden?" Lexa asked.  
"Clarke explained to us what happened with Everly. From the rumor that Nia spread, it seemed like you did a lot more than kiss her. Knowing that we have been accusing you of something that's incorrect, we have to make it right." Monty explained.  
Lexa smiled at Clarke, so happy that Clarke not only stayed here with her, but also told the others to stay too.

After school, Lexa met Clarke by the lockers.  
"Hey Clarke, I wanted to invite you over to my house this weekend. Lincoln won't be home, so you can sleep over if you'd like." Lexa did not expect Clarke to say yes, but she was starting to become braver and thought she'd ask anyway.

"I'd love to! This Saturday?"

On Saturday, Clarke made her way to Lexa's house, so excited to spend the night at her place. Clarke was so in love with Lexa, she had no idea how to control herself. But he has to. Lexa needs a friend.

At Lexa's house, Lexa was showing Clarke around, and showed her some of the paintings she had done. She picked up her notebook that was on her bed to put it out of the way.

"That's what I usually bring with me to draw outside, but there's not much in it."   
Lexa said, and went to move it away. She accidentally tripped on the carpet, and dropped the notebook.

Clarke bent down to pick up her notebook, which had opened as it fell, when she saw one of the sketches. It was a picture of Clarke that Lexa had drawn.

She picked up the notebook and flipped to the next page, and there was another picture of her. She flipped through the notebook, seeing 5 different pictures of her that Lexa had drawn.

She looked up at Lexa as Lexa snatched the notebook away from her.

"Lexa, what is this?"

"Clarke... I..."

Clarke stared at her, waiting for a response.

"I'm really sorry Clarke. You weren't supposed to see those pictures."

"Why did you draw them?"

Lexa turned around, turning her back towards Clarke. She put her hand against the wall, trying to steady herself. She began to breathe hard. She was finding it hard to breathe. She was panicking. All the amazing things that had happened that week would be all gone. Clarke's kindness will turn to hate, just like Everly. Except this time it's different. This time, Lexa lost the love of her life.

"Lexa look at me." Lexa didn't.

"Lexa." Clarke insisted.

Lexa turned around, with tears in her eyes.  
"Okay Clarke! You want to know why I drew these? Because I like you, okay?? You weren't supposed to know, I never wanted the Everly incident to repeat itself, especially with you. If you want to leave, then leave. But please don't hurt me more than you have to, I'm already hurting enough."

Clarke stopped her rant as she held Lexa's neck, pulled her closer, and locked their lips together. Lexa was shocked but kissed her back. Clarke's lips were so soft and warm, nothing like Everly's. She felt lightheaded, and held on to Clarke. After Clarke's lips left hers, they were both out of breath.   
After steadying their breath, Clarke looked at Lexa, getting lost in her eyes.   
"I like you too Lexa. I would never leave you. I would never hurt you."

"Never." She repeated in a whisper.

Lexa suddenly lost all the control she had been keeping as her feelings came crashing to the surface. Nothing could stop her now. She pulled Clarke and crashed her lips on to hers. Their love was so intense, so beautiful, so magical.

They fell on the bed, and Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her.   
Lexa paused and stared at Clarke.  
"I need you. So bad." Clarke whispered.  
Lexa pulled off Clarke's shirt and unhooked her bra. Clarke got off her, and picked her up by the waist, getting her to sit upright. She then removed her shirt, and paused.

She stared at the big scar that was across her lower neck and chest.   
"What happened?" Clarke asked, concerned. She slowly traced her finger over Lexa's skin to the scar. Lexa shivered by her touch.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."   
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." Lexa said as she pushed Clarke down on the bed and kissed her hard.

The next day, Clarke woke up and looked around, confused for a moment, forgetting where she was. Then suddenly, memories came to her, and she smiled. She looked at Lexa's sleeping body next to her. 

She stared at her, again observing all her beautiful features. She noticed her notebook on the nightstand and picked it up, looking through the pages.  
Her drawings were mainly of landscapes, flowers, random objects, and of Clarke. Clarke looked at all the detail Lexa had used in the drawings, in awe of how talented she was.

Suddenly she felt Lexa's body shift. She looked at her, and saw Lexa opening her eyes. She put her notebook down, and turned to Lexa.

"Good morning, beautiful." She said as she moved a piece of her from her face and ran her hand through Lexa's hair. Lexa smiled and let a small giggle, remembering what had happened the previous night.

"We should have sleepovers more often." Lexa laughed and Clarke joined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a first date

Lexa got up to shower, and Clarke decided to call Raven to tell her what happened. Raven was pretty shocked, but she was glad everything turned out okay for them.

Clarke started thinking about what she can do to make Lexa happy, and she decided to come up with a surprise date. As she was looking through Lexa's notebook, she saw a lot of sketches from a beach. Then she got an excellent idea.

Lexa came out of the shower, still in her towel, and Clarke looked away by instinct.  
"You've already seen me naked, Clarke. You don't have to look away"  
Clarke turned to Lexa, just as Lexa dropped her towel and picked up some clean clothes to wear.  
She was so beautiful.

Lexa got dressed and sat on the bed next to Clarke, brushing her hair.

"Listen, Lexa, I wanted to ask you, will you go on a date with me? I mean, if you don't feel that way, then it's okay, I just thought maybe..."

"I'd love to." Lexa smiled, and squeezed Clarke's hand. "Where?"

"It's a surprise! I'll pick you up tonight at 7pm"

Clarke went to take a quick shower, and got dressed. She left Lexa's and started to plan their first date.

When it was finally evening, Clarke went to pick Lexa up with her car. She rang the doorbell, and Lexa came out wearing a beautiful tan colored dress that reached her knees and flowed in the wind. Clarke froze, just staring at her.  
Suddenly, a tall man, with a bald head and a intimidating look stepped at the door behind Lexa.  
"Clarke, this is my brother, Lincoln. Lincoln, this is Clarke, the girl I was telling you about."

"So you must be the girl Lexa can't stop talking about."

Lexa blushed and looked away.

"You have an incredible sister, Lincoln. She told me what you two have been through, and I want to thank you for doing so much to keep her safe."

Lincoln nodded in gratitude.  
"And now I want you to keep her safe." He nudged Lexa to the door, and Clarke took Lexa's hand and walked to the car.

"So what's the surprise?" Lexa asked.

"You have to wait and see." Clarke said and she blindfolded Lexa, who was sitting at the passenger seat of her car.

"You better not kidnap me or murder me." Lexa laughed.

"I wish I can kidnap you, and never return you." Clarke laughed back, but her commend made Lexa fall even more in love with her.

~

They arrived at the beach, but Lexa was still blindfolded. Clarke led her to the sand, and told her to remove her shoes while they were still on the asphalt.

"Why?" Lexa asked.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you." Lexa said with no hesitation.  
"Then remove your shoes."

Lexa removed her shoes and dropped them on the floor. Clarke held her waist and pushed her forward.  
Lexa stepped on the sand and squealed.  
"Are we at the beach?" She asked, with a big smile on her face.

Clarke gently removed the blindfold from her face, stroking her cheek as she took it off.

Lexa's mouth opened in surprise. The sands of the beach were decorated with beautiful lit candles, and in the middle lay a big blanket with pillows, another blanket, and a basket of food. The waves of the water noisily hit the shore with the wind, and the candles illuminated the dark waters to create one of the most beautiful atmospheres Lexa had ever seen. 

 

"Clarke..." Lexa's eyes got teary.

"Come on." Clarke said and put her hand out. Lexa took her hand, and they ran down to the beach together. They put their stuff on the blanket, and ran down to the water.

They both wore knee-high dresses, so they walked in the water till their knees, getting the bottom of their dresses wet. 

Suddenly Clarke took some water in her hand, and threw it at Lexa. Lexa screamed.

"Oh don't you dare." She laughed as she threw water at Clarke.

They both started laughing uncontrollably and spraying each other with water.

The water fight then turned into a wrestling fight as they tried to push each other in the water.

Lexa slipped and fell in the water, but quickly grabbed Clarke's hand as she was falling, so they both splashed in the water. They got up, but they were both soaking wet. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Once their laughter died down, they looked at each other, both dripping and shivering.

Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and locked her lips to hers. Clarke kissed her back and held her waist, holding her wet dress in her fist as she held her closer.  
Lexa looked at Clarke after they paused for air, and moved her wet hair out of her face. She then wiped the water droplets from Clarke's cheek and slowly glided her finger over Clarke's lips before kissing her again, this time with more passion.

Clarke picked Lexa up, bridal style, as Lexa held on to Clarke's neck. Lexa continued to kiss Clarke as Clarke carried her to the blanket. She laid her down gently and took off her wet dress that was sticking to her skin. Lexa then helped her take off her own dress. 

They threw the dresses to the side, and Clarke got a blanket and wrapped it around Lexa. Lexa pulled Clarke towards her, opened her blanket, and hugged Clarke, closing the blanket around them both.

They sat like this, wrapped in the blanket, and holding each other for a long time, just watching the waves crash on the shore.  
They lied down, still holding on to each other and stared at the sky, looking at the stars. Their skins touching, burning, keeping them warm in the cold wind. 

Suddenly Lexa's stomach grumbled, and Clarke giggled.  
"You hungry?"  
Lexa looked at her and nodded, with a playful smile on her face.

Clarke got out of the blanket they shared, and got two big hoodies she had brought with her.  
The two girls wore the hoodies and got the basket of food in front of them.  
They shared a wonderful meal with each other, taking peeks at one another and smiling all night long.

After eating, they went to walk down the shore, hand in hand.

"You know, I never imagined this could ever happen to me." Lexa said and looked at Clarke. "I've always begged and hoped one day my life will turn around and something good will happen. I just didn't expect this something to be as amazing and incredible as you showing up in my life."

Clarke rubbed her thumb on Lexa's hand that she was holding.  
"My life had been pretty boring before I met you, Lexa. You really have changed my life, in the few days that I've known you."

She looked at Lexa, as a tear fell down Lexa's face. Clarke wiped the tear off her face and whispered, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."  
Lexa lost her breathe and her lip quivered.  
Clarke crashed her lips onto hers and held on for dear life. It was so hard to let go.

They walked back to where their stuff were and packed everything back into the car. Clarke went to drop Lexa off at her house.

"I'll see you at school, yeah?" Lexa asked.  
"Of course!" Clarke said, and kissed her goodnight. Lexa watched as Clarke walked away, entered her car, and drove off.

~

The next day was a school day, and Lexa was getting her books from her locker. She thought about the previous night and smiled.

She closed her locker, and just couldn't stop smiling as she thought about the most incredible weekend of her life.

"Hey weirdo!" Nia and her friends walked up to Lexa.  
"Why the hell are you smiling so much?"  
Lexa ignored her and continued to smile.  
"I'm talking to you weirdo!"  
"I don't feel like answering you...weirdo" Lexa replied, shocking Nia as she not only responded,  but she actually insulted Nia back. 

Everly pulled Nia to turn around before Nia could react, and Nia saw Clarke coming. She walked over to Clarke, grinning.

"Why the hell is your girlfriend smiling so much?" Nia sneered and pointed to Lexa.  
"Did you fuck her or something?" Nia and her friends laughed.

"What my girlfriend and I did is non of your business." Clarke said, winked, and walked away from Nia and towards Lexa.

Nia recoiled in shock. What the hell? She was teasing Clarke that Lexa is her girlfriend and probably slept with her, but Clarke didn't argue, and even seemed to accept it? What is going on??

Clarke walked up to Lexa, laced her fingers through Lexa's, leaned in, and kissed her. Nia's mouth opened in shock. Lexa and Clarke then walked down the hallway, holding hands, as Nia and her friends watched in absolute shock.

Mike. Drop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a villain, and some shared love

Clarke dropped Lexa off at her class, and went to her own class. For the next couple of hours, they did not share any classes together, so they met up at the cafeteria for lunch.

The whole group sat together: Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty.   
It was clear that Nia and her friends were shooting glances at them, but they just ignored them.

"So what's been going on with you two?" Octavia asked.   
"We are kind of together now." Lexa smiled at Clarke (I kind of imagined her with an Australian accent as Alycia here rather than Lexa for some reason)  
"How did that happen?" Jasper asked excitedly.  
"Well you know, when two people like each other very very much..." Clarke started laughing, and the rest joined in.  
"Wait, you two slept with each other?" Monty asked.  
"Yes Monty, get on the right page." Jasper teased him.  
"So listen, I know we have only just become friends..." Lexa began, and everyone gave each other a guilty look. They really did feel bad for listening to Everly and Nia.   
"But I thought it would be fun if you all came over after school, and we could maybe watch a movie?" She asked innocently. 

 

So after school, everyone walked together to Lexa's house and started setting everything up for a movie night, including ordering pizza, and getting pillows and blankets. 

Lexa heard the door open, and Lincoln yelled from the front door that he was home.  
"That's just my brother." She told them, and continued to fill cups with drinks.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked as he entered the kitchen.   
When Octavia saw him, she dropped the cup of water she was holding and it spilled all over the floor.  

"Oh shit, Octavia, are you alright?" Lexa asked, and went to help her.

"It's okay, I got this." Lincoln got some paper towels and went to clean the water next to Octavia as she stared in shock. She quickly got some paper towels herself and helped him.

"We are having a movie night." Lexa told him.  
"On a school night?" He asked.  
"Its the beginning of the year, we don't have much work."   
"And who are all these people?" He asked. "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing so many people in our house." He laughed, nervously looking at Octavia.

"Well that's Octavia, that's Monty, and the others are in the living room."

Lincoln nodded. "Well I'll be here, I can come clean up once you're done." 

They all went in the living room to watch the movie. 

Lexa and Clarke cuddled together under a blanket they shared, and everyone else squished in together with their blankets and their food. A bit after the movie started, Octavia disappeared to use the rest room, and for some reason, never returned.

Lexa didn't notice because she was too busy cuddling with Clarke. Once the movie ended, everyone noticed Octavia was missing.  
Lexa went to look for her, and found her in the kitchen talking to Lincoln.  
"There you are! Why didn't you watch the movie?"  
"Oh I have already seen this one, so I thought I'd come keep Lincoln some company." She said and blushed, hoping she'd stop asking questions, but Lexa let it go.  
They all went home after that, but Clarke stayed a bit longer. She helped Lincoln and Lexa clean up, and then the two girls went to Lexa's room.

"You organized a great night." Clarke told Lexa.  
Lexa smiled, relieved.   
Lexa took one of Clarke's hands, and held it with both her hands, drawing lines and circles on the palm of her hand with her finger, while she was thinking.  
"What is it Lexa?"  
Lexa looked up and stared at Clarke with her big green eyes.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked her.  
"Of course!" Clarke laughed gently, finding it absurd that Lexa would even think that Clarke would say no.  
Lexa pulled Clarke towards her and kissed her. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's leg and kissed her back.  
"I will see you tomorrow, my beautiful girlfriend." Clarke said and left.

The next day, Clarke and Lexa were walking hand in hand in the hallway when Everly stopped them.  
"Are you two still pretending to be dating just to piss me off? Can you stop that because it's getting quite petty and disgusting."  
"Why would we pretend? It's not all about you Everly." Clarke replied.  
"So you're telling me you two are actually together?" Everly laughed.  
"We definitely are." Lexa said, smiling at Clarke.  
"Wait till Alie hears about this" Everly laughed again.  
Suddenly all color in Lexa's face drained, and she became as white as a ghost.  
"A...A...Alie?"  
"Who's Alie?" Clarke asked.  
"Wasn't she expelled?" Lexa asked, ignoring Clarke's question.  
"Her parents gave a lot of money to the school, and they brought her back. She should be here any minute. Why? Are you afraid? Are you going to go cry to your mommy? Or don't you have one?" Everly laughed, and Lexa ran away.  
"Lexa wait!" Clarke screamed after her, but Lexa was gone.  
"Who is this Alie?" Clarke asked Everly, angry at her insult to Lexa.  
"Hasn't your girlfriend told you about her?" Everly smirked. "No? I wonder what other secrets she is keeping from you." Everly laughed and walked away.

Clarke ran to find Lexa.   
"Lexa, wait up!"  
Lexa stood still, and standing at the end of the hallway stood a girl with a bright red dress, smiling.  
"Lexa, what the fuck is going on?" Clarke asked.  
"Alie." Lexa whispered.

Alie walked closer to them.   
"Well well well, if it isn't the creepy slut."  
"Back away Alie." Lexa ordered.  
Alie walked closer.  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance." She said calmly, still smiling creepily.   
"Alie, back off." Lexa warned again, becoming more afraid.

Clarke was just staring in shock, "you tried to kill her? What??"  
Alie's head snapped as she looked at Clarke, noticing her for the first time.  
"You must be Clarke. Nia and Everly told me about you. You're apparently the hoe's girlfriend?"  
"Stop calling her that! What did you do to Lexa?"   
"She didn't tell you?" Alie asked innocently.  
"Clarke get away from her! Please!" Lexa urged her.

"Calm down Lexa. Can't you see your girlfriend wants to know what happened to you? Poor girl, for once someone cares about her, and she backs down." Alie said and laughed.

"Alie just stop it already. Clarke, please get away from her. She's dangerous!" Lexa shouted.

"Can you just tell me what Alie did to you already?" Clarke asked, hurt that Lexa wouldn't tell her.

"Well I got one of 'em fancy knives. You know the ones with the long blade and extra sharp pointy end?"

Lexa's memories of what happened started coming back as tears fell down her face.

"Well your girlfriend here decided to fucking bump into me. I don't know how you can stand being near that freak, but I certainly couldn't. So I decided to use my new fancy knife to teach her a lesson."

Lexa's tears were flowing faster, and she got dizzy.

"I used my fancy knife to slash her neck open. Didn't work exactly like I wanted, but there's always a next time, isn't there Lexa?" Alie asked as she turned towards Lexa.

"The scar!" Clarke remembered.  
She turned to Lexa.   
"Lexa, that scar on your neck and chest, is that from Alie?" Lexa nodded. 

Then Clarke turned to Alie, with pure anger and vengeance in her face.

She grabbed Alie and pushed her back. Alie grabbed Clarke's hair and pulled it, hurting her.  
Lexa was watching in shock and didn't know what to do.

"HOW DARE YOU SMILE AFTER YOU HURT HER, YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH?" Clarke screamed and she shoved Alie.  
Alie grabbed her hair again, and pulled Clarke's head, and banged her head on the locker.   
Lexa was still watching in shock.  
She banged her head in the locker once more, bloodying her face.

That's when Lexa finally lost it.  
"You can hurt me all you like, Alie, but don't you dare fucking touch Clarke."

She grabbed Alie and threw her to the ground. Alie got up, and ran after Lexa. Lexa kicked her, sending her flying back, out of breath.

Someone must have heard the commotion, because a group of teachers showed up, and quickly stopped the fight. 

"Get to the principal's office, now! All three of you!"

The principal remembered what had happened last time, so he told Alie to come to his office, and told Clarke and Lexa to sit outside and wait.

Clarke held a cold, wet towel to her bleeding head.  
"Clarke..."  
Clarke shook her head.  
"Don't you dare talk to me, Lexa."  
"Clarke please."  
"You could have told me. I even asked you, and you said the scar was nothing."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Lexa said as a tear fell down her face.

"Yeah, well you did, by not telling me. Who knows what else you're keeping from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you Clarke! I just didn't want to hurt you by bringing these past events out. I care about you. I just wanted to move on."

"If you care about me, you would have told me."

"Clarke please..."

Clarke stayed quiet. She shifted the towel on her head and winced.

"Let me help you with that." Lexa said and she reached out for the towel.

Clarke let her. Despite Lexa keeping secrets from her, she still loved her.  
Lexa gently pressed the towel to Clarke's head.

"Why did you fight Alie? You knew she was dangerous."

"Because of what she did to you. Because I ..." she looked at Lexa, and stared into her eyes. She couldn't keep it to her self any longer.

"Because I.." the principal opened the door and Alie walked out, with an unhappy expression on her face.   
She looked at Lexa and Clarke.  
"I apologize for my behavior. It won't happen again." Then she walked out.

Clarke and Lexa went into the office, and the principal explained to them that Alie will be strictly watched, and if she did anything to either Clarke or Lexa, she would not only be expelled again, but she would also be put on a record so it would be hard for other schools to accept her.

After school, Clarke and Lexa were walking outside. 

"Lexa, listen. I want you to promise me something."  
Lexa nodded.  
"I want you to promise me that you'll be completely honest with me. No more hiding stuff, no more secrets."   
"No more secrets." Lexa said.  
Clarke held her face and gently kissed her.  
"I..." Lexa started to say something.  
Clarke looked at her, urging her to say it.  
"I love you, Clarke." Lexa said, in a whisper, afraid that if Clarke hears, she will run away from Lexa. But Clarke did hear.  
"I love you too" she whispered back.

Lexa's mouth opened slightly, in shock. A single tear fell down her face as her lip trembled. She never felt so weak, yet so strong in her entire life.  
Clarke wiped her tear away with her thumb and pressed her lips against Lexa's, hoping this moment would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a big twist

Lexa thought she was finally done getting hurt, but it was far from over.

When she came to school, she saw Clarke arguing with Everly over something. 

"Hey Clarke, what's going on?" Lexa asked, concerned. 

"Everly is being annoying because Alie was put on a warning."

"You fucking bitch, I'm annoying? Because of you and Lexa, Alie might not be able to ever go to school again!"

"Only if she does anything to hurt us." Lexa said.

"Bitch, imma hurt you myself!" She slapped Lexa.

"Don't you dare touch her Everly! You're so jealous of us, but guess what? You'll never get to be with Lexa. I bet you wished you never pushed her away." 

"Excuse me?" Everly said, with so much disgust in her voice.   
"I would never want to be with this awful slut." She screamed and grabbed Lexa's hair, and she slammed Lexa's head at the edge of the desk with full force.

Her head collided with the desk, and everything got blurry. She saw Clarke's tear covered face in front of her. She felt Clarke's hands wrap around her. Clarke was screaming her name. But Clarke got blurrier and blurrier. Her voice began to fade away. The touch of her hands was disappearing. And everything turned to black. 

She was completely filled in darkness with complete sensory deprivation. She felt oddly calm. Then she thought of Clarke. No! No no no! She can't die. She can't leave Clarke!   
She tried waking up, but she couldn't. Was this the end?

Suddenly she felt sharp pain on her forehead. It was excruciating. She started hearing noise. Faint, at first, but then she could differentiate words. 

"Lexa! Lexa wake up! Hurry up, Lexa please wake up." She heard Clarke say.

"They're coming! What do we do?" She heard a man ask.

"I'll fight them off. Octavia is keeping the other side blocked. Just stay with Lexa and call me if she wakes up." Clarke said. 

She felt a man's hands hold her head, and felt a smooth cold cloth on her forehead where the pain was coming from. She started seeing light and tried to open her eyes.  
It took forever, but she finally did.

First she saw the man holding her. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, with a bald head and wearing a dark green robe.  
He saw her wake up and called out to Clarke, "She's awake!"   
Then he looked at her and wiped her forehead again.   
"You'll be okay, Heda. Just stay awake."  
He must be mistaken. Her name is Lexa, not Heda.   
Clarke rushed to her side.  
"Lexa, are you okay?" She was too weak to reply.  
Clarke shook her head.   
"Everly is going to pay for this."  
She picked Lexa up and carried her.  
"I have to get her out of here!" She ran with Lexa in her arms.   
Lexa looked around, and felt like she was in a movie. They were in some sort of forest. There were about 15 people, fighting. They were all dressed like you'd see in movies with leather clothing and armors, with shoulder pads and face paint.   
Then she saw Octavia. Octavia was kicking butt, killing them off one by one.  
But how is this possible? She's going to go to jail for this! 

Clarke brought Lexa to a hidden cave and laid her down.

"Lexa look at me. Can you say something? Anything?"

"Clarke..."  
Clarke sighed in relief.

"Clarke, where are we?"   
"At the border of ice nation and  mountain nation."  
"What's ice nation and mountain nation?"  
"You don't know? I'm not sure how hurt you are. What do you remember?"  
"I remember Everly, she..."  
Clarke nodded. "The Empress will pay for what she did."  
"Empress?"  
"Yes, Empress Everly of the Mountain nation. She shot a missile trying to kill you, but barely missed. You ended up flying in the air and hitting your head on a rock."   
Lexa put her hand to her forehead, and brought her hand to her face to see blood.  
"We are gonna have to take you to medical. Don't worry about Everly, we chased her away with the tasers that Raven made."  
"Clarke, I don't understand any of this."  
"You don't remember any of this?"  
"No, we were at school, and Everly banged my head against the the desk after... after...after you told her that she was jealous of us."

"Lexa what are you talking about? What school?"

"Wanheda High, don't you remember?"

"Wanheda High? Lexa, I'm Wanheda."

"But... you're Clarke."

Clarke sighed. "It'll be okay." She said as she wiped Lexa's wound softly as the battle screams outside continued

~~~

Everything that happened left Lexa exhausted and she fell asleep in Clarke's arms while they were hiding in the cave. Lexa thought that maybe if she woke up, she would be back in Wanheda High.

While she was asleep, someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her hard, pulling her upright. Lexa's eyes shot open as she saw a man holding her tightly by her arms and pulling her out of the cave. She looked around frantically for Clarke, and finally saw her.

Two men were holding her down as blood dripped down her face.   
"CLARKE!" Lexa shouted.  
Clarke looked up with defeated eyes.

"You can't hurt her! She's your Heda!" Clarke shouted to the man holding Lexa.

"I'm tired of following orders. She did not do anything about Skaikru killing our people, and revenge will be served." He replied angrily.

"Don't do this! You will be banished. Even worse, killed by a hundred lashes for hurting the Heda." 

"I'll do what I have to do to get the vengeance my people deserve." He grabbed his knife and pressed it against Lexa's neck. Lexa froze and didn't know what to do as the knife slowly pierced through her skin.

"Ren wait!" One of the other men shouted, and the man holding Lexa stopped.   
"She is responsible for all this. She should be the one who has to die." He pointed at Clarke, and Ren nodded.

The men holding Clarke pulled her to stand up and brought a knife to her throat. 

"You don't have to do this!" Clarke yelled. "We saved you! We didn't mean to harm anyone."  
The man didn't listen and pressed the knife against her throat drawing blood.

Suddenly Lexa felt some kind of power she never felt before. She had to help Clarke, no matter what. She shoved her elbow into  Ren's stomach, surprising him enough to have him let go of her for a moment. But that moment was enough.

She kicked him hard and grabbed his knife. She then threw it directly at the man holding Clarke. Young high school girl, Lexa, had never thrown a knife in her life. But this energy that she suddenly felt made anything possible. It's like she was a completely different person. A warrior. 

The knife went straight through his heart. He dropped to the ground, causing Clarke to tumble over. 

Lexa turned around, but Ren and the others were gone. She ran to Clarke and helped her up, holding her steady. 

"Thank you." Clarke whispered.

She looked at Lexa and stared into her wide eyes. Wide in shock from being in a new universe. Wide in shock from winning her first battle. Wide in shock from being so in love.

"You defeated them. Does this mean..?"

Lexa shook her head. "I still don't remember anything."

"We have to get you to medical and talk to my mom. Maybe she knows how to restore your memories." 

They got back to Arkadia and went to find Abby.

"You're both hurt, get in here." Abby led them to medical. She went to help Clarke, but Clarke pushed her away.

"Mom you have to help Lexa. Her head is injured."

Abby looked over their wounds and decided Lexa's bleeding forehead will have to be the priority. 

She started cleaning it up as she asked what happened that caused the injury. Lexa hesitated and looked at Clarke.

"It was the Empress. She tried to kill Lexa but only managed to injure her head. Unfortunately, the injury was bad and caused Lexa to lose her memory."

"Lose her memory? Lexa honey, you don't remember anything at all?"

Normally Abby would act more formal towards the Heda sitting before her, but to her, Lexa was like a daughter. She needed medical and parental attention to get her back on her feet.

"All I remember was going to high school, and a girl named Everly pushing my head against the desk."

"And you don't remember anything from the real world?"

"I don't"

Abby bandaged the two girls and then pulled Clarke aside.

"You need to tell her everything."   
Clarke nodded.

Clarke took Lexa to a different room and sat down across from her. 

"Listen Lexa, there's something you should know." Lexa picked at her thumb, nervous.

"I know you don't remember anything, but here in this world, you're what is known as Heda."

"I heard that man call me Heda, and you called me Heda earlier. What does it mean?"

"It means that you're the commander."

"Commander? Of what?" She asked in shock.

"You're the commander of the 13 clans. You're responsible for controlling and leading everybody to live in peace."

Lexa's heart started beating.

"But I don't know how to lead people. I've never done that before." 

Clarke sighed, and took Lexa's hands in hers.

"I know... I'll help you out, don't worry about it. I'll teach you how to be Heda."

Lexa smiled, grateful to have Clarke.

"You should head to bed now and rest. Tomorrow I will start to explain everything to you and hopefully you will remember some of what you've forgotten."

She lead Lexa to one of the bedrooms.  
"Goodnight Commander." Clarke said and smiled.  
"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa gave her a sad half smile as she closed the door behind her. How she wished Clarke could stay there with her. Or that things could go back to normal. At least this Clarke promised she would teach her how to be a commander.  
~~~  
The next day, Lexa woke up, and got dressed.

She heard Clarke and Abby's voices from the room who's door was almost shut but not quite.

"Did you tell her?" Abby asked.

"I don't know how to." Clarke said.

"She has to know honey. It's better if she hears it from you than from someone else." 

"How do you go about telling someone that though? She doesn't remember anything!"

"If you tell her, maybe it'll bring some of her memories back."

"Tell me what?" Lexa asked as she entered the room.

Clarke and Abby went quiet and stared at Lexa. 

"Lexa, we have to talk" Clarke said breaking the silence.

Abby walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Look, there's something else you should know. It's best if I tell you now, so just listen and try not to freak out."

Lexa nodded.

"We are married." Clarke said quickly, staring at Lexa, waiting for her reaction.

"We are married?" Lexa asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

Clarke nodded.

Lexa couldn't believe it. She was so worried that what she had with Clarke was lost forever, but now it was even stronger than it ever was.

"Did we get married for power, or for..."

"For love." Clarke whispered. "We got married for love." She looked down.

When she looked back up, Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke's, with all the passion she had been holding since her accident. Clarke kissed her back, both surprised and relieved. 

When they broke the kiss, Clarke looked at Lexa for answers.

"In this other world I keep talking about..." Lexa began to explain, "we were kind of together." She smiled as she remembered.  
"She were in love." Lexa said, longingly as she looked at Clarke with her big green eyes.

"Listen Lexa, I know you don't remember any of this, you don't remember our wedding, our engagement, or even our first kiss, but" Clarke's voice cracked and she paused. She breathed in, trying not to cry.   
"But I am in love with you. No matter what the injury did to you."

Lexa smiled as a tear fell down her face.  
"And I am in love with you, Clarke. No matter which world I'm in, I will always keep falling love you, again and again."

Clarke wiped her tear away with her thumb and pressed her lips back against Lexa's, salvaging every moment they had together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke speaks to some important people about Lexa.  
> And some memories start to return.

The next day, Clarke took Lexa to Polis and started explaining to her what it meant to be the commander. 

"Since we are married, does that mean you're Commander too?"

"Hmm something like that, but not exactly. I'm Wanheda. You're the true commander, I am just there by your side to support you and to help you implement all the rules."

"What does Wanheda mean?"

"Commander of death"

"Death? Why are you the commander of death?"

Clarke sighed. "It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it."

Lexa was confused but let it go. Indra then came to teach Lexa how to fight. She gave Lexa a sword and advanced at her slowly to see how she did. Lexa hesitated at first, but then felt they power within her again, and seconds later Indra was on the ground with Lexa's sword close to her neck.

"Are you sure she lost her memories and thinks she's just some high school girl?" Indra asked Clarke. "Because she clearly fights just like Lexa"

Lexa smiled slightly, grateful she wasn't completely useless.

Suddenly Titus marched in.   
"We need to talk." He told Clarke and took her away, leaving Lexa with Indra. 

"People know about Lexa. There's a huge outburst. People say she isn't fit to be Heda anymore now that her memories are gone."  
"She will be back on her feet in no time Titus. She can already fight like she could before, and I'm always by her side."  
"I know that Wanheda, but the people don't. You need to talk to them."  
Clarke nodded.   
"Send me the leaders of all 13 clans. We will have a meeting in the hall at dawn."  
Titus nodded and left.

Clarke returned to a worried looking Lexa. "What was that about?"  
"We have a small problem. People are worried you can't lead them since you've lost your memories."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Don't worry, I will talk to them, make things right. You just focus on trying to relearn everything."  
Clarke looked at Lexa's worried face. Her frown saddened Clarke. She grabbed Lexa's hand and squeezed it.  
"Hey"  
Lexa looked up.  
"We will get through this. We have been through so much worse. One minor setback won't break us."  
Lexa smiled slightly, looking into Clarke's eyes.  
Clarke leaned in and kissed her, hoping she was right.

~

At dawn, Clarke was ready to enter the room filled with people who will do their best to take her down, but she had to step up as Wanheda, wife of the Heda, and deal with this. She just didn't know if she had it in her.

"Clarke" she heard Lexa behind her and turned around.

Lexa looked absolutely beautiful, with her armor on, and her hair swept sideways rather than her usual style.   
She walked up to Clarke, and Clarke gulped. How can anyone be so beautiful? Lexa look Clarke's face in her hands and gently kissed her lips. She then pulled away and took Clarke's hands in hers.

"You shouldn't be here Lexa"

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens in there, I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. You're going to be amazing in there. You've always been that way. You always know what to do, what to say. And I've clearly fallen for that." Lexa smiled softy.

"Lexa..." Clarke was speechless.   
"Go, my love. You got this!" Lexa urged her and Clarke let go of her hands and walked in the room full of leaders.

~  
"Wanheda" one of the leaders, a tall blonde man with sharp brown eyes, stood up to address her on the issue.  
"Do you realize what it would mean for our people now that Lexa cannot perform to her full abilities as Heda?"

A black-haired woman with bright green eyes stood up.  
"She doesn't remember anything. She is inexperienced to be Heda, and it will lead to a breakdown of all the clans."

Clarke looked at them.  
"She is still the same fighter, we tested that today."

The blonde man replied, "that does not mean she will be able to lead us all. She doesn't know how to."

"I can teach her." Clarke answered.

"That takes years of training. She's not a young nightblood ready to be trained. She must be fully ready to lead us as Heda."

"Her memories will return!" Clarke exclaimed. 

"Are you sure about that Wanheda?" A bald man asked, and Clarke nodded without having a choice in arguing otherwise.

They all looked at each other, knowing something she didn't.

"What is it?"

"Not only is this new Lexa unfit to lead us, but she's also extremely dangerous as she has Lexa's strength, Lexa's commander spirit inside her, and Lexa's blood. She may be influenced by anybody to defeat us all." A woman with bright red hair explained. 

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Clarke.

A big, rough looking man with a long beard and multiple face piercings stood up.

"We mean that if Lexa doesn't get her memories back, you have to kill her and take over as Heda." He said straightforward with no hesitation.

"KILL HER???" Clarke yelled in absolute shock.

Everyone looked at each other quietly. After a moment of silence, a shy looking girl with dark blue hair and eyes covered in blue moon tattoos stood up.

"We apologize for this, Wanheda. It is the only way. We have all agreed that if Lexa does not get her memories back by dawn 5 days from today, you will have to kill her and take over as sole commander." She said softy and sat back down.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we will kill her", the blue-haired girl whispered softly, sending chills down Clarke's spine.

~~~

I used the lyrics from the song "Shadow Preachers" by Zella Day for one part of this chapter. 

~~~

Recap: "We apologize for this, Wanheda. It is the only way. We have all agreed that if Lexa does not get her memories back by dawn 5 days from today, you will have to kill her and take over as sole commander." She said softy and sat back down.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we will kill her", the blue-haired girl whispered softly, sending chills down Clarke's spine.

~~~

Meanwhile while Clarke was talking to all the leaders, Lexa waited for her. While she was waiting alone in Clarke's room, her head started to hurt. First slightly, but then the pain increased, to the point where Lexa collapsed on the ground, holding her head in her hands. She tried to breathe, to let it pass. The pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Lexa had no idea what it was about. She was worried, but then she heard Clarke walking back and forgot about the sudden headache. 

Clarke walked into her room, and found Lexa in there, waiting for her. Clarke ran into her arms and held her tight as tears fell from her eyes.  
Lexa held her close, and glided her fingers through Clarke's hair, soothing her.   
"It's okay, everything is okay." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear as she held her.

After a long time, Clarke let go and looked at Lexa's beautiful green eyes.

"They want me to kill you." Clarke said. She didn't want to keep any secrets from Lexa. She couldn't. She was weak. 

Lexa nodded in understanding.  
"When?"

Clarke looked at her in absolute shock.  
"I'm not going to kill you Lexa!" She exclaimed.

"If they said you gotta do it then..."

"Are you kidding me Lexa? You must be out of your goddamn mind to think I've even considered this." Clarke screamed, and Lexa flinched.

"I would never..." Clarke whispered, her voice cracking. She couldn't continue what she was saying as tears flowed down her face.

Lexa held her again, gliding her hand over Clarke's back. She then kissed Clarke's forehead, moved her hair out of her face, and wiped her tears away.

"I love you Clarke."

"I love you too." Clarke whispered.

"What exactly did they say?" Lexa asked and Clarke explained everything to her. 

"You'd really sacrifice all this?" Lexa asked. "For our feelings?"

"It's not just feelings. Lexa, you're my whole world. I need you." 

Lexa glided her thumb on Clarke's cheek to wipe another tear away. Then she brought her lips to Clarke's and pressed hard. When they broke the kiss, they were both out of breath. 

"You make me wanna love every part of you." Lexa whispered. "You make me wanna touch, learn every part of you."

Clarke pressed her lips back on Lexa's and pushed her against the bed, both of them falling on it. 

Clarke kissed her neck, her lips against Lexa's collar bone on one side of her neck, and her fingers on the other, then going lower and lower till Lexa couldn't hold it anymore. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When Lexa woke up, she wasn't in Clarke's arms anymore. She didn't know where she was. She looked around and found herself in a white room. She was tied down to a bed. She didn't have her armor on, just tights and a tank top. There were tubes that had needles inserted into the veins of her arms. What was going on? Where was Clarke?

A woman walked in. She was dressed in a white nurse's outfit, and smiled as she saw that Lexa was awake.

"Well well well, look who finally woke up." She said.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Clarke?" Lexa asked in panic.

"Now don't you worry dear, you're in safe hands. Clarke is in the other room next to you. We are only trying to help you."

"What are you doing to me?"

"We are controlling your blood flow. You've been in a terrible accident. We wouldn't want you to get worse, now do we?"

"What kind of accident?"

"I think you need to rest now." The lady ignored her question and walked out.

Lexa tried to free herself but it was no use. She was completely tied down.

A few moments later, the same lady walked in with a young man.

"She's awake, and according to her report, it looks like she's all ready for the procedure." The woman told the man.

"Excellent." He replied.

"What procedure?" Lexa asked.

The woman neared Lexa, and Lexa noticed something in the woman's hand. A drill.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked.

The woman turned the drill on, and neared it to Lexa's arm. The drill inched closer and closer, finally in contact with her skin. The pain was unbearable. Lexa screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Clarke stood there with a man she had met earlier called Bellamy, and his sister Octavia.

"Lexa!" Clarke screamed and rushed to her.  
Lexa continued to scream. Bellamy grabbed the man standing nearby and hit him in the head till he fell unconscious on the floor while Octavia pulled the woman away from Lexa.

Clarke ran to Lexa and began shaking her while Lexa screamed.

"LEXA!!" Clarke shouted, shaking her. "LEXA!! LEXA WAKE UP!!" She kept shaking her, and Lexa's vision turned blurry. For a moment she couldn't see anything. And then she saw Clarke's worried face in front of her. 

"Lexa, are you okay?" She asked. Lexa looked around, noticing they were both still in their bedroom in Polis.

"Lexa? You had a bad dream sweetie. Are you alright? What happened?" Clarke asked, holding Lexa with one arm and stroking her hair with the other.

Lexa looked at Clarke, finally realizing that it was all a dream.

"I was in this room, it was all white."

Clarke listened.

"I was tied down to a bed. There was this awful woman, she..." Lexa paused. Clarke's eyes went wide in shock but she kept quiet.

"She was taking my blood."

"Lexa, did this woman have a drill by any chance?" Clarke asked, her eyes still wide in shock.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because this actually happened. Last year."

"It did? Did she try to drill my arm? And you came in to stop her with Bellamy and Octavia?"

"Yes that's exactly what happened! Lexa, you are getting your memories back!"

Lexa didn't look too thrilled. She liked not knowing, if it was the torture that she had forgotten.

"Why did she want to drill me?"

Clarke sighed.

"It's a place called Mount Weather. They wanted our blood as they couldn't survive the radiation. They realized using our bone marrow would help them a lot better instead. And who better to take the bone marrow from than the Heda of the grounders? They're all dead now, don't worry about them."

"You saved me"

"Well I wasn't about to let you die. No way!"

Lexa smiled weakly at Clarke. "Thank you Clarke, for always being here beside me."

"I will do everything in my power to continue to be there for you Lexa. You're my one and only love, and I will never let anyone hurt you."

Clarke was still holding Lexa, and Lexa put her arms around Clarke in a hug, hoping she could stay with Clarke forever, and trying to forget the horrible nightmare she had. If these are the kind of things she would be starting to remember, then she would rather not get her memories back at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip begins

The following morning, Lexa got another big headache that made her collapse again. This time Clarke was with her.

"What's wrong Lexa?" Clarke asked in fear, grabbing her. 

"My head." Lexa whispered though her pain.

Clarke got one of her radios, and got someone to bring her mother over, who was thankfully in Polis.

Abby arrived and got Lexa to sit down. After a long time, Abby gave up. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the commander, Abby didn't know what was happening to her. 

Word spread that the commander wasn't well. Clarke didn't care about the others. She was worried about Lexa. What was happening to her beautiful Lexa?

Titus came to talk to her.   
"The people are starting to get worried about Lexa being the commander. They're even more insistent that you kill her to take over as Heda."

"I'm NOT going to kill her, Titus. I'm not even going to consider this. There must be some sort of way to fix this. There has to be."

"There's going to be a big event tonight. It's where 10 of the highest positioned leaders from each clan will be present. In this event, you'll be required to talk about the Lexa situation, and explain to them what will happen - whether it's killing Lexa or another way. You have until tonight to prepare your speech."

Clarke sighed, almost defeated, before she got an brilliant idea.

For the rest of the day, Lexa stayed in bed to avoid any sort of pressure on her head. Clarke stayed with her, talking to her, moving her fingers through Lexa's hair, and assuring her that everything will be okay.

Evening time came. Clarke and Lexa walked to the room full of important people. Clarke felt a sense of deja vu. She hoped the result of this will not be as terrible as it had before.

Clarke stood in front of everybody and began her speech.

"You have all heard about what has been happening to your commander. After her accident, she has been getting strong headaches that we think are associated with her memory loss.   
From the meeting we had last night, I was informed that the people are not happy with Lexa leading as commander. Furthermore, I was informed that the people think she is dangerous, and that she must be killed.   
Lexa can you join me please?"

Clarke nodded to Lexa, and Lexa made her way to the front and stood in front of Clarke.

"I believe in what's best for our people. The clans must remain united, and peace must stand."

Lexa looked at Clarke with a puzzled look, not sure what Clarke was going to do.

"And I believe that murder is not the way to do so.   
I have married the commander, Leksa kom Trikru. You believe that the woman standing in front of me is not the same woman that I married, that I solidified all alliances with, that I love with all my heart. Well then I hope this can prove that this is the same woman that has lead you this whole time."

Clarke went on one knee and looked up at Lexa's beautiful green eyes, wide in shock.

"My beautiful Lexa, you may not remember our engagement, but I wanted us to have this memory. We have been through so much together, a lot that you don't know about. But we have also been through a lot since your accident. And I know with every tiny piece of my heart that I am head over heels in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens to either one of us."

Lexa was shaking, tears flowing down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Leksa kom Trikru, will you marry me, for the second time, and be mine forever?" Clarke asked, holding her hand.

Lexa couldn't answer. She was speechless and in shock. Tears continued to flow down her face.

Everyone started at them in shock, waiting for Lexa's answer.

"Will you?" Clarke asked again, worried. What if she says no? Since she lost her memories, she barely even knows Clarke!

"Of course I'll marry you Clarke!!" Lexa finally found her voice.

She jumped into Clarke's arms and put her hands around Clarke's neck. Clarke lifted her and they pressed their lips together. The leaders around them cheered, satisfied with what had happened.

Suddenly Lexa gasped in pain. She held on to Clarke with one arm, and put her hand on her head with the other.

"Lexa, are you okay? What is going on?"

Lexa closed her eyes. She found herself in the same room, the throne room. This time though, we was alone with Clarke.

Lexa bowed before Clarke, unable to control her actions.  
"I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people."

Clarke gave Lexa her hand and pulled her up. They stared into each other's eyes, and then Clarke went on one knee in front of Lexa.

"And I vow to treat all your needs as my own, Leksa kom Trikru. I vow to always be there for you, in war and in peace. In happiness and in sadness. In love and in hate. Because you have forever changed my life, Commander. I am in love with you. This may seem sudden, but will you marry me Lexa?"

Lexa fell pure shock and happiness in her body, the body she wasn't controlling. It was as if she was only there to watch, through the eyes of the commanding that was standing in front of the kneeling blonde beauty. 

She felt a tear fall down her face. She opened her lips to say something but no words came out. Finally she said it: yes!

Clarke beamed in happiness.

"Lexa," she whispered, getting up and taking Lexa's hands.

"Lexa," she said again. "Lexa please wake up." 

Lexa opened her eyes and found herself in her bed with a worried Clarke next to her.

"What happened?" Lexa asked.

"Your head started to hurt, and you fainted so I took you to our bedroom."

Lexa nodded.

"I had another memory. It was our engagement."

Clarke smiled at the memory.   
"I still can't believe you said yes." Clarke laughed softly.  
"Well I love you, Clarke. Why would I not say yes?" Lexa asked, smiling at Clarke, then kissing her as their fingers entwined.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Clarke said, getting up.

The door opened, and a guard walked in. Next to him was a young lady. Clarke immediately recognized the blue-haired girl with the blue moon tattoo covered eyes. She had been there in the meeting the previous day. Ashen kom Moonkru.

"We have to talk." She said calmly and softly, nodding to Clarke and Lexa.

~~~

This chapter includes 3 of my friends that I've turned into characters. 

~~~~~

Clarke and Lexa sat across Ashen, waiting for the Moonkru leader to speak.

"Look Ashen, if you're here to talk about killing Lexa, it's not going to happen." Clarke told the blue-haired girl.

Ashen shook her head.  
"No Wanheda," she said softly. "Lexa is my friend. I don't want her to die."

"Then what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I may have a way to cure Lexa."

Clarke and Lexa looked at her in interest. 

"Have you heard of the Shadow Briarberry?"

"The Shadow what?" Clarke asked confused.

"The Shadow Briarberry." Lexa repeated, the name sounding very familiar to her. She must have known what it is before she lost her memories.

"It's a berry found in an underground cave in the north-most side of the Shadow Lands."

"I've never heard of this berry. What does it have to do with Lexa?"

"It's said to have powers that can cure any brain related disease." Lexa said, suddenly remembering. She grabbed her head in pain caused by her getting a new memory.

"Lexa stop trying to remember, it's hurting your head." Clarke warned her.

"Lexa is correct. I believe she can be cured with this berry." Ashen responded quietly.

"How do we find it?" Clarke asked.

"It's a long journey. You'll have to have a team of people go with you. One of them will be Pieter kom Shadow Kru. He knows where the cave is hidden. He will lead you to it. I will also send one of my most trusted allies, Lev kom Moonkru to join you. He will do his best to protect you." Ashen said.

"When do we leave?" Lexa asked. 

"You're not going anywhere Lexa, you have to stay here. You're hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Clarke said, worried.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Lexa said, getting up.

"Lexa... I can't even risk the possibility of anything happening to you." Clarke said softly, looking at her.   
"Please. Please stay here."

Lexa stayed quiet for a bit.  
"What about you? How can I know that you'll be safe Clarke?" She asked.

"I will be okay! I'll go with Pieter and Lev, and we will get the berry and come back."

"Clarke, I'm terrified of something happening to you."

"I will do everything in my power to come back to you. Because I love you, so much Lexa."

"Let me at least send one more person with you, to make sure you're protected."

Clarke nodded.

"I talked to Indra earlier. She was telling me a bit about myself that I've forgotten. She told me about one of TriKru's most skilled fighters, Moira kom TriKru. She said I trusted her with battle strategies. Let me send her with you."

"Whatever you wish." Clarke said, squeezing Lexa's hand.

"Very well then." Ashen said softly, exiting the room. You leave tomorrow morning."

Ashen exited the room, and Lexa looked at Clarke, worried about the trip she will have to make to the Shadow Lands.

"I will be okay Lex, I promise!" She said, coming closer to Lexa.

Clarke's lips touched Lexa's reassuringly.

Clarke then lit some candles, knowing the candlelight is something that Lexa loves.

She turned around, and Lexa stood there, illuminated by the soft glow from the candles.

She was in her nightgown, revealing her tanned arms and her tattoo. Her hair was swept to the side, Clarke's favorite. She stood there, so innocent, so beautiful, so angelic, as the candlelight burned on their skin. 

Lexa's eyes were all on Clarke, eyeing her fully. Clarke removed her robe and dropped it on the floor, her nightgown leaving her almost naked. Lexa took in the sight of the beautiful blonde angel that stood there before her, the light glowing on her naked skin. 

Clarke walked closer and put her hand on Lexa's cheek, caressing it. She then pulled her closer, hoping this wouldn't be their last moment together. 

~~~  
The next day Clarke met with Ashen at the center of Polis, ready to leave. Clarke didn't want to wake Lexa up so early, so she had just kissed her forehead, covered her with their blanket, and left. 

"Okay Clarke, I want you to meet one of my truest Allies and a close friend of mine, Lev kom Moonkru. He will join you in your adventure, and he will protect you the best he can."  
A tall muscular man walked up to them. He had bright silver hair that blew in the wind, and 2 blue moon tattoos on his face, one on each outer side of his eye. Clarke figured the moon tattoos represented something in Moonkru culture but wasn't sure what it was. Lev held a sword which had a bright blue and silver handle that he gripped tightly.

"Wanheda." He nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Where are the others?" Clarke asked. 

Out of nowhere, a shadow appeared that circled them with a super speed, almost like a ninja. It disappeared.

Clarke looked around, confused. Then suddenly someone jumped from the roof of the tall stand beside them, standing in front of Clarke. 

It was a young boy, maybe 15 years in age. He had dark blonde curly hair that was covered by a long hood, a pale face and blue eyes.

"Good morning Wanheda. My name is Pieter kom ShadowKru. I will be leading you to the hidden caves as best as I can. I haven't been there before as I grew up here in Polis, but I was told that my shadow instincts will lead me to where I need to go." He said and smiled.

"Great, thank you Pieter." She said and smiled back.

"And I'm Moira kom TriKru." She heard someone behind her say and turned around.

There stood a tall woman with big brown eyes and long brown hair tied in two braids. She grinned at Clarke, holding a bow in one hand and spinning an arrow in the other.

"Lexa sent me." She said.

"Ah yes, I've heard Lexa talk about you before her accident. She was very loyal to you, and I heard that you are to her too, so I'm glad to finally officially meet you, even though you were present at all the events and the wedding." Clarke said and they shook hands.

"And I've definitely heard about Wanheda, Lexa's true love. I will do my best to protect you and not disappoint my Heda." She said and smiled.

"Hey!" Clarke heard someone shout and turned around seeing Raven walking closer to them. She had her injured leg in a leg brace and seemed to struggle as she reached them.  
"I heard you're going to the ShadowLands for the Shadow Briarberry." Raven said and Clarke nodded.  
"Great, I'm coming with you." Raven said, hobbling to the group and starting to walk forward.

"What do you mean you're coming with us?" 

"The Shadow Lands have so many amazing plants and minerals that can be used for many different things. Their properties are immaculate. I need to go." She replied.

"Raven, I don't think it's safe for you to..."

Clarke got interrupted by the silver-haired Lev kom Moonkru who walked up to them.

"Don't worry Wanheda. I'll protect her." He said and smiled at Raven.

"I don't need protection. I'm fine." Raven said and walked to Moira.  
"Where are we going?" She asked her.  
Moira pointed to a hidden figure in the distance.   
The figure lifted his head to reveal the young boy under the hood, hiding in the shadows.  
"Pieter kom Shadow Kru. He's supposed to lead us." Moira said, straightening her arrow.

Pieter nodded from the shadows and began walking.  
Raven and Moira followed, and behind them Lev and Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery of a child and a nation

They continued to walk for a long time. Pieter was way ahead, and everybody tried not to lose sight of the hooded boy as they followed him.

"I wish he'd walk closer to us. I feel like we could lose him at any moment." Moira said.

"He's like a shadow, I feel like I barely even see him anymore." Lev replied.

"One of the rare Shadowkru," Clarke laughed, "of course he'd start disappearing." 

"I can hear everything you know." Pieter said and turned around. "I just want to find the plant and go back to Polis. You're all so slow."

"My bad." Raven said, staring at her leg.

Suddenly they heard a loud screeching noise in the distance, and all heads turned towards the noise. At first they didn't see anything. But then they saw the large gorilla running towards them, with anger in its eyes.  
"RUN!!" Clarke screamed and they all ran towards one of the houses nearby.  
With no hesitation, Lev kom Moonkru picked up Raven, who was clearly not able to run, and ran with her after the others.

They all reached the house and slammed the door shut. The house was empty. Lev set Raven down, and she gave him a smile of gratitude, something very rare coming from Raven, and something that made Lev's heart beat a lot faster. He smiled back at her, only for their moment to be ruined by the giant monkey trying to knock down the door.

"Get your weapons ready, its about to break the door." Clarke ordered, aiming her gun towards the door. Moira straightened her arrow, pointing it to the door, and Lev held his sword tight, standing between Raven and the door. Pieter was nowhere to be found. 

The door burst open, and all chaos began. Bullets and arrows hit the gorilla, wounding it but not killing it. Lev slashed at it with his sword, keeping the gorilla away from him and Raven. Pieter came out of nowhere and jumped on top of the gorilla, covering his eyes. The gorilla screamed in frustration, trying to knock Pieter off of itself. That was the perfect opportunity. Moira aimed her arrow straight for the gorilla's heart and shot, killing it in an instant. 

Everyone was stunned for a moment but then began cheering. They had defeated the monster. 

"Let's keep going," Raven said, getting up. "And let's hope for no more monkeys."

She walked out of the house, and everyone else followed. After about ten more minutes of walking, they heard a child crying. They looked around, trying to locate a sound. Suddenly Clarke noticed a little girl, about 7 years in age, sitting against a tree, and hugging her knees and crying. 

Clarke walked over to her. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Clarke asked gently.  
The girl gasped in surprise, and then her eyes filled with fear. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.  
"We are not going to hurt you, I promise. We just want to help. Where are your parents?" Clarke asked.  
Sadness covered the little girl's face as she began crying again.  
"They're dead."  
Clarke reached out and squeezed her hand.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay."  
The little girl put her arms around Clarke's neck and Clarke held her, trying to soothe the little girl. Everyone else was crowded around them, wondering how her parents got killed.

"What happened to your parents?" Clarke finally asked. "What killed them?"

"The giant monkey." The girl said. "It just attacked us and killed them instantly. I manage to get away." 

"Don't worry about the monkey anymore." Moira said. "I killed it." She smiled.

"With my help." Pieter said, shoving her playfully. She ruffled the little boy's hair. "Heeeey." He said, backing away, with a smile on his face. That got the little girl to laugh for a moment.  
"Do you know anyone else? Where were your parents going? Or where did they come from?" Clarke asked.

"All I know is that they said that we were running away from a bad place. And I don't know where they were going." The little girl looked at Clarke with her big green eyes, reminding her of Lexa. 

"So you're really all by yourself now, huh?" 

"I guess." The little girl looked at Clarke, trying to look tough but the sadness was clearly visible. 

"Why don't you come with us?" Clarke suggested, looking at everyone else for approval. They all nodded. No one would want to even suggest leaving the poor little girl behind.

She smiled, nodding.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked as they both got up, and Clarke held her hand.  
"I'm Arabella." She said, as everyone started to walk. They all introduced themselves to her, and Clarke briefly explained to her where they were going and why.

"I heard about Leksa kom TriKru. Will I get to meet her?" Arabella sounded hopeful.   
"Of course." Clarke replied, reassuringly.

~~~

Eventually they reached Fire Nation. A huge castle stood in the middle of the nation, with high metallic buildings surrounding it. Red silk covered carts set out to sell produce, and rows of torches lit up in flames stood tall to light up the nation. It looked incredible!   
Clarke gaped in awe as the others neared the nation. They were all so exhausted and wanted to stay the night.

As they came closer, a guard saw them and immediately took them to the Queen.

They walked inside the castle. A red carpet at the center led to a beautiful throne made out of metallic flames. On the throne stood fire in its perfect human form.  
A stunning figure of a woman, with long bright red hair that looked like real flames stood up. She had eyes so bright blue, they were almost white. She wore a long elegant black dress that had red silk strings sewed over it to create flame patterns.   
She picked up her sword and neared them. "Leave us" she told the guards who exited the castle.   
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Wanheda. I pass through your land in seek of shelter for the night. We are on a trip to the shadow lands to retrieve something for the Heda." Clarke explained.

"I am Ember. I will NOT allow any visitors in my nation. No matter who who are or what you're here for." She said angrily, and jumped to Clarke with her sword.

Lev hit her sword back, and Queen Ember tried to hit him instead. Moira prepared her arrow and aimed it at Ember, ready to shoot if she tried to hurt any of them.  
Ember had something else planned. She threw her sword down and looked at them. They looked back in confusion. Ember smiled.   
"Ignite!" She screamed and flames shot out of her arms. Arabella ran and hid in fear.

Ember pointed her arms to the nearest person: Raven.  
"No!" Lev screamed and jumped in front of her, taking the hit. He fell, and Raven ran to him.

Ember shot fire to Clarke, but she ducked right on time.  
Moira shot her arrow, but Ember burnt it to a crisp as it was flying towards her.  
Pieter flew at her like a ninja and hit her. She fell but got right back up. Pieter jumped again, his leg colliding with her. The flames hit his leg though, and he fell. Moira got another arrow and aimed at Ember.  
Suddenly, the door opened and a tall handsome man with long black hair and lilac eyes ran in.  
"Ember stop!" He shouted and ran to them.

He grabbed her, and the flame from her hands instantly vanished.  
He held her tight and she began shaking in his arms. Was she crying?  
"They're here to kill us all." She said with her head buried in his shoulder.  
"They're not the same people my love. These are just regular visitors. What happened to Kasten, that won't happen to anybody else. I'll make sure of that. Those bad people are gone." He said, calming her.   
"We are not here to hurt anybody, Queen Ember." Clarke said. "We just wanted a bed for the night and some food."

Ember turned about to look at Clarke. The tears from her face vanished in smoke. 

"I hope you're right." She said and walked out, her bright red hair being the last fiery image of the queen.

The man looked at them. Clarke and Moira stood at the center. Pieter got up, hoping on his foot to make sure he didn't injure it. Arabella came out of her hiding spot. Raven stood next to Lev, helping him up. His arm was burnt badly.   
"Here, put this on your arm." The man said, handing Lev a small towel with a light pastel pink substance on it. Lev covered his arm with the towel, and his burns vanished.  
"Spring Mist. Fixes all kinds of burns. We kinda need it around here." He said and laughed.  
"I apologize for what happened. Let me take you to a place to give you something to eat, and I will explain."

They walked to a dining hall and the man ordered for the guests to be served.

"Let me introduce myself first. I am King Evander of Fire Nation. Now about my wife's fiery temper... last year we got some visitors in our nation. Nothing new, we enjoy having visitors. We took them in, fed them, gave them a place to sleep. Then during night, they brutally murdered Ember's little brother Kasten. We still don't know why. But Kasten's death completely changed Ember. She burned them all alive, and threatened to kill anyone else who stepped on our lands."

Everyone ate and listened in silence and in shock.  
"So that's why she wanted to kill us." Raven said in understanding.

"I love her with all my heart. And I promised to always be there to stop her from hurting people who have not done anything to our nation. The people who killed Kasten are gone. But Ember still wants her revenge. One day we will find where they came from, and we will have our revenge. Until then, I will make sure our guests are welcome." Evander said and smiled.

"Thank you for coming in on time, King Evander." Clarke said. "I'm very sorry about what happened to the Queen's brother, but I assure you we are here on good terms and never will we harm anyone from your people."

Evander nodded. "As my wife said, I hope that is true."

After their meal, they were given a place to sleep. As they were lying down on the mattresses that were placed next to each other, Raven whispered to Lev.   
"Thank you for what you did for me today."  
Lev nodded. "I told you I'll protect you."   
That was one of those rare times when Raven smiled, a genuine smile. They lied down to sleep, and Lev reached out for her hand. She didn't resist and wrapped her fingers around his. "Goodnight Lev." She said and they all fell asleep.

The next day, they all got ready to leave, before they were stopped by the fire Queen herself.  
Ember walked up to them, in her immaculate fiery beauty.   
"Sorry for how I behaved yesterday. It's been hard to adjust to visitors since what happened to my brother. I do hope you can forgive me, and give a greeting to the Heda from me."

Clarke smiled and kneeled. "I appreciate that my Queen, we will do so."

"And here is some food and water for the rest of your journey." She handed them a bag full of food, and a few cans of water. 

They all thanked her and walked away from the ignited empire that burned all day and night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return from the trip  
> And another big shock

They finally neared the Shadowlands. The foggy surroundings made that clear. As they kept walking, the winds blew stronger and stronger, threatening to blow them away. Clarke held on to Arabella, protecting her as if she were her own daughter. Raven held on to Lev, and he gladly led her through the winds. Pieter walked ahead of the pack, already knowing where the cave was. Moira walked next to Clarke and Arabella, looking around in awe. 

Clarke was thinking about Lexa, missing her so much. She wondered what Lexa was doing at that moment. Or what she has been doing since Clarke left. Every moment without her pained Clarke. How did she fall so hard for her? It must be her beautiful green eyes, the way they laid on Clarke like no one's eyes ever did. Or the soft smile she sometimes gave Clarke, and only Clarke. Or maybe it was the kindness and gentleness of the beautiful Heda, despite being trained that blood must have blood. Or maybe it was the fact that Lexa was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever laid eyes on. Whatever it was, Clarke could barely stay away, and now all she wanted was to be back in Polis with her lover. 

Suddenly Raven stopped and they all looked at her. She had her gaze on something in the distance. It was foggy and no one knew what she was staring at, but she walked up to whatever it was immediately.

She picked up a shining dark purple rock.   
"The Lilac Night Star." She said, with triumph in her voice.

"What's that?" Moira asked, looking at it, and then picking another one from the ground.

"Powder made from this stuff can be used to create powerful explosives." She explained. She gathered some of the rocks and the others did too, storing them. They did not want to use them but it was safe to have them if some kind of war happens.

They continued walking, the winds blowing harder with each step they took. Finally they reached the cave. 

"We're here." Pieter said and stopped. They all looked around, trying to locate the berry. It was so foggy and windy, that they could barely see anything. 

"Right here." Lev called out and they all walked to him. He was holding a branch of smoky blue-colored berries.

"Shadow Briarberries." Pieter nodded in approval. 

They packed a bag full of them, and turned around to go back to Polis, hoping they would be back in time. Clarke didn't know how many days had past since they left. She hoped no one would be crazy enough to think about killing the Heda. Either way, her heart was beating in panic.

They all walked back the same way, passing through Fire Nation on the way. This time, the Queen welcomed them and gave them food and shelter. She even played some games with Arabella, who didn't fear the Queen anymore.

They finally approached Polis, with fear and excitement in all of them. The guards saw them coming and immediately informed everybody of their arrival. 

Indra ran up to them.   
"Do you have it?" She asked Clarke. Clarke nodded.  
"You must hurry!! Go in, now!" Indra screamed with urgency.

Clarke left the others and ran inside. She burst through the door. Lexa was tied to a wooden pole, with a straight face, refusing to show any emotion. A man stood there with a spear in his hand. Clarke remembered him: Ren. He was there the day Lexa lost her memories. He was going to kill her then. And it seemed like her was going to kill her now.

"STOP!" Clarke screamed. 

When Lexa saw her, she couldn't believe the happiness she felt. Her Clarke was back. She was alive! And she looked as beautiful as ever. 

"Put her down, right now!" Clarke ordered.

"The deal was that if she doesn't get her memories back by this day and time, she would have to die." Ren said, refusing to put Lexa down.

Clarke walked up to him, with anger in her eyes. 

"Put her down. Right. Now." Clarke said, shoving her gun in this chest. She had no time for games.

Ren gulped. "Okay okay." He said and put Lexa down.

Lexa ran to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. Clarke held Lexa tight, absorbing her scent. Her Lexa.

They held onto each other for a very long time, finally letting go, with tears in their eyes.

"I..." Lexa was trying to speak but she was speechless.   
Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa's. First softly but then with more urgency. "I love you." Clarke whispered into her lips.  
"I love you too." Lexa whispered back, shaking.

The door opened, and Indra walked in with Lev, Raven, Moira, Pieter and Arabella.

Clarke let go of Lexa and looked at them.  
"They were going to kill Lexa." She said.

"It was time." Indra said. "We couldn't stop it." She was so relieved that Clarke came back in time. She cared about Lexa and couldn't image her dying.

Lexa looked at everyone, smiling at each one of them. Her eyes finally stopped on the little girl.

Arabella's eyes were wide in shock and admiration. "Are you the Heda?" She asked. 

Lexa nodded. "Yes I am. And who are you?" She asked gently, bending down to face the little girl. 

"I'm Arabella. They saved me by killing the giant monkey, even though my parents didn't make it." Arabella told her, her eyes filled with awe at the Heda before her. 

Lexa smiled at Arabella. "I'm sorry about your parents dear. You are welcome here in Polis. We will find you a wonderful home."

"Can I stay with Clarke?" Arabella asked, grabbing Clarke's hand and looking at her. Clarke was her savior, and she was also the person Arabella looked up to the most, other than the Heda. After the death of her parents, she felt safest with Clarke. 

"We will see about that." Clarke said, squeezing her hand back reassuringly.  
"But now let's give Lexa the berries to see if she'd get her memories back." 

She handed some of the berries to Lexa, and Lexa ate them. They all watched.

Suddenly Lexa dropped to the ground, her eyes shut tight. 

"Lexa, what's wrong?"

"Did you bring back the right berries?" Indra asked, warning and panic in her eyes.

~~~

"I thought we did, Pieter you said they were the right ones!" Clarke said in panic.

"They were supposed to be the right ones, that's what my ShadowKru senses told me." He replied.

"Well what if your senses are wrong asshole?" Lev snapped.

"Hey, leave me out of this! I lead you guys to the cave and you didn't even thank me." Pieter replied.

"Well if we got the wrong berries then it was all for nothing." Moira said.

Everyone started arguing and screaming at each other.

"Guys!" Clarke screamed, kneeling before Lexa, grabbing ahold of her.

They continued arguing.

"GUYS!!" Clarke screamed louder and they all shut up, and stared at Lexa.

She was on the ground, in Clarke's arms. Her eyes were closed shut, and she was shaking. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and held tight.

Clarke moved her hand through Lexa's hair trying to soothe her. She hummed a song in Lexa's ear, a song that she would sometimes sing to Lexa to help her fall asleep after a rough day. 

"You'll be okay, my love." Clarke whispered.

Suddenly Lexa stopped shaking and looked at Clarke.

"I remember." She said softly.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember everything." She said, with surprise in her voice. She suddenly smiled and grabbed Clarke's shoulders, shaking them.

"I remember everything!!" She exclaimed, and everyone sighed in relief.

Lexa stopped and looked at Clarke.

"Clarke, I don't know how I can thank you..." she began.

"Don't thank me. Thank them." She said and looked at everyone behind her.

Moira had a big smile on her face. She helped her Heda, and that's all she wanted to do.   
Pieter tried not to show emotion, but you could see the tear of happiness falling down that freckled face.  
Raven stood next to Lev, both holding hands and grinning.  
And then there was little Arabella, who was holding onto Indra's leg in fear of what had just happened.

"Thank you all so much. You saved my life by helping me regain my memories. This will not be forgotten." Lexa said.

Then she looked at Arabella. 

"Come here." Lexa said, and kneeled down to face the little girl.   
Arabella looked at Clarke, and Clarke nodded.  
Lexa put her arms out, and Arabella ran into them, hugging the Heda she so admired.   
Once Lexa let go, she looked at the little girl.  
"And thank you for taking care of my Clarke." She told her, and Arabella smiled.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from outside. They didn't know what was going on, it was just scream after scream. Each scream started off loud, and was eventually drowned. But by what? What was silencing the screams?

The last scream answered their question.

"TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!." They heard a loud male voice from outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survival

"TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!." They heard a loud male voice from outside.

Suddenly water burst through the windows. There was no time to do anything, to grab onto anything or anybody. The water gulped them all down, one by one, into the unknown.

Lexa held onto Arabella, who she was holding onto before the water rushed in.  
She turned to Clarke, and tried to grab her but there wasn't any time. The water washed Clarke away, and then washed away Lexa with Arabella. 

Raven and Lev clung onto each other as the water took them away. Pieter, Moira and Indra were already taken by the waters.

It was the end. Not by the fiery gas they all expected, not by bloody-thirsty soldiers, but by a huge tsunami that threatened to end all of mankind. 

~~~~~~

Clarke could hear water. Wave after wave, hitting a shore. She'd always seen movies of the beach. She never actually saw one in person, but the sound of waves calmed her. But the waves weren't distant. They were right here, right now. In her ears, in her mouth, filling her lungs. Her eyes shot open. All she could see was water. 

Where was Lexa? Where was Arabella? Where were the others? What happened? Where was she? She looked around frantically, still in the water.

Then she realized - she needed to breathe. She needed to breathe NOW!

She tried to push herself up to the surface. She pushed and pushed her legs. But she was running out of air, and with that, out of energy. She wasn't going to make it. If only she could spend her last moment in life with her Lexa. Was Lexa breathing? Or was she in the same situation as Clarke? Falling deeper and deeper into the watery abyss...

Suddenly two hands grabbed her and pulled her up. Clarke couldn't stay away any longer. She let whoever was pulling her so do. Black appeared before her eyes, and the sounds of water disappeared. 

~~~~~

"Clarke!" Someone screamed.  
"Clarke wake up!!" The same voice again. A female voice. Lexa? No not Lexa. Lexa's voice was magic. This was a different voice. Familiar.   
She felt someone shaking her. Strong arms. Must be a warrior.   
"Clarke!" She heard the voice again.   
She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment. Then she saw a worried Moira in front of her.   
"Clarke! Finally!" She exclaimed in relief.

"Where's Lexa??" Clarke shouted as she suddenly got up and looked around.

They weren't in Polis. She didn't know where they were. Perhaps somewhere near Ice Nation? She didn't know. 

The area was filled with people. Everyone seemed busy carrying people out of the water, treated the wounded, giving out food. 

Pieter stood behind Moira, observing as he usually does.

"She's not here. We can't find her!" Moira said.

Clarke got up in panic. 

"And Arabella?"

"Gone too."

"My mom? Lev, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia?" Clarke started listing people.

"Lev and Raven are still missing. Everyone else is here." 

"Clarke!" She saw a worried Bellamy running to her. 

"You're alive!" He said

"I'm fine. We need to find Lexa!"

"We searched everywhere Clarke. Lexa is nowhere to be found."

"No, that can't be true!" 

"I'm sorry."

"No, no no no this can't be happening." Clarke fell to the ground, tears falling down her face. "This can't be happening!!!" She screamed.

~~~~~~~

A year had passed. The remaining people had built a shelter and took care of each other. They weren't many, but they were surviving.

Clarke however, was not. After losing Lexa, she was never quite the same again. 

She never gave up looking for Lexa and Arabella. She, Moira and Pieter would go out daily, trying to find the missing Heda, with no luck.

Clarke couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever. She will find her Lexa. Most people told her to let it go. They told her Lexa is gone forever. But she couldn't believe that.

There was no leader in the remaining people. No commander. Just people. All with one goal: to survive after the horrible tsunami.

A year had passed with no sign of Lexa. Clarke had to find her, if it was the last thing she did.

So she packed her bags and left camp. She spent days, weeks, months, just searching. Searching everywhere. She will find Lexa. She has to!

~~~~~

Clarke observed the large deer from a distance. It didn't notice her. There's her lunch. She slowly neared it. Just as she was about to throw her knife, two strong hands grabbed her from behind. A bag was put over her head. She tried to scream.

She was being taken away. Who was this? She thought the people at camp were the only survivors. 

After being carried away for at least an hour, they finally reached their destination. They dropped Clarke on the floor.

"We found someone, my Heda." The man said, and lifted the bag from Clarke's head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

Clarke couldn't believe her eyes. It was Lexa! She sat on a big throne, looking as stunning and powerful as ever.

"Lexa..." Clarke whispered, looking up to the throne.

Lexa's eyes were wide in shock.

"Clarke?" She asked softly. She got up and ran to Clarke, jumping in her arms.

Clarke held her tight. She never wanted to let go. Lexa was here. Lexa was alive.

Lexa couldn't believe it either.

After the tsunami, Lexa and many others woke up on a new land, far away. They set up camp, and Lexa remained the commander.

At first, Lexa wouldn't even leave her room. The loss of Clarke broke her. She lived in anger and aggression. In complete unhappiness. The only person who saved her from a life of misery was little Arabella. She was two years older now, a beautiful little girl with long brown hair and stunning green eyes, like Lexa's.

Lexa took care of the little girl, and she was able to step up and lead as commander once again. She set out her people to look for other people that may be wandering in the forest.  
She hoped that one day, Clarke can return. And she has!

Lexa let go, with tears in her eyes. She looked at Clarke. "Clarke, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Clarke crashed her lips on Lexa's, kissing her passionately. She missed Lexa more than she could imagine.

"I finally have you back!" Lexa exclaimed, hugging Clarke. "I'm never losing you again!" She said and they both laughed.

"Where were you?" Lexa asked. 

"Some of the survivors and I made camp, about 5 days east from here."

"Is Indra alive?" Clarke nodded.

"Moira? Pieter?" 

"Yes they're alive too." She said and smiled.

"But Arabella, she's gone." Clarke said and a tear fell down her face.

Lexa wiped it away quickly.

"Jackson!" She called one of the guards.

"Bring my daughter here please."

"Daughter?" Clarke asked, confused.

Arabella walked in. 

"Yes mama? You asked for me?"

"Come here Arabella. Do you remember Clarke?"

Arabella's eyes went wide in shock, just like Lexa's had earlier.

"Clarke!!" She shouted and ran into Clarke's arms.

Clarke held her tight, relieved that both her girls are still alive.

"You have grown so much." Clarke said, looking at Arabella.

"Clarke, mama has been talking to me about you every single day since the tsunami. We thought you were dead!" 

"I thought you two were dead!" Clarke exclaimed.

Arabella hugger Clarke again, and Lexa hugged them both, the three embracing each other in happiness.

Suddenly another guard walked in.

"Heda, Raven wishes to speak to you about her wedding preparations." 

"Raven is here?" Clarke asked excited.

"Bring her and Lev here please." Lexa said.

Lev and Raven came in shortly.

"Clarke? You're alive!" Raven screamed. She ran and hugged Clarke.

"Raven, your leg!" Raven's leg looked like it was completely healed.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" She smirked. "We found some interesting medicine around here."

Clarke looked at Lev, standing tall behind Raven.

"Come here!" She said and hugged him too. Clarke has never smiled so much, seeing all of her lost friends and loved ones again.

"So what's this I hear about a wedding?"

"Well..." Raven smiled at Lev. "Lev and I are kind of engaged now." 

"WHAT?? That's amazing! Congratulations!" Clarke said and hugged Raven again.

"Thank you! We didn't want to have anything special for our wedding considering what happened to you and the others though."

"The others are still alive. They're at a different camp."

"Moira and Pieter too?" Lev asked.

"Yes they're all alive!"

"We must set out to see them." Lexa said. "First thing in the morning." 

For the remainder of the day, Clarke remained with Lexa and Arabella. They told each other stories of everything that had happened in the last two years. Eventually, Arabella went to bed, and it was just Clarke and Lexa.

"Lexa, when I thought you died..." Clarke started.

"Don't." Lexa said. "Let's move on from that. We are together again." She said and smiled.

She kissed Clarke softly and then harder until they were both out of breath. 

"Every kiss makes me fall more in love, every look makes me want you so much more." Lexa told Clarke, and Clarke kissed her again.

"Clarke, you're shaking." Lexa said, concerned.

"I'm okay. Kiss me again." She replied and put her lips back on Lexa's. 

The rush of emotions filled them both. They were finally together and nothing will ever ruin that ever again. 

~~~~~

The following day, they set out on a journey that took 5 days. Finally they found the camp, and everybody reunited with each other. 

In the next month, Lexa was able to move everyone from Clarke's camp to her own, which was a lot bigger, and had many buildings already. She was declared Heda of all the clans once more, and since she was the adoptive mother of Arabella and the wife of Clarke, Clarke adopted Arabella as well, both becoming her official mothers.

Together, they ruled side by side. Lev and Raven got married in a beautiful celebration. It had to be a beautiful celebration, after all Lev was the only one who managed to get past Raven's walls that hid all her feelings. Rumor has it that they might even have a baby on the way.

Moira remained as one of Heda's most trusted warriors. She ended up marrying another one of Lexa's warriors, both being in charge of Lexa's army together. 

Pieter kom ShadowKru attended all the festivities, and then one day he disappeared. People say the shadows took him back to the Shadow Lands. But they can still see a glimpse of his hood or his blonde hair once in a while, in the shadows.

As for Arabella... she ended up becoming the next commander of course. With all he training from Heda and Wanheda, she became the most powerful commander of all time.

 

The End.


End file.
